


You're Not Your Three-Piece Suit

by chasingriver



Series: Arthur/Eames drabbles - AELDWS [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first rule of Inception is: you do not talk about Inception. The second rule of Inception is: you do not talk about Inception. The third rule of Inception is: you do not annoy your chemist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Your Three-Piece Suit

Arthur woke up inside the dream expecting to see Eames dressed in a 1940s-era suit. Instead, he saw a perfect forge of himself.

“C’mon, Eames. Very funny. We’ve got work to do.”

“Um, I’d love to take credit for this, but—” he pointed at Arthur, “—unless someone taught you how to forge, I think we have other problems.”

Arthur looked down. “—the hell?” He was wearing Eames’ clothes. He _was_ Eames: chin stubble, biceps, the works. “Fucking Yusuf. He said he’d finished with his experiments.”

“Yes. Well. I _might_ have let it slip to Ariadne that Yusuf was interested in her. I think he’s out for revenge.”

“Jesus. Can’t you two act like grownups? I’m gonna throttle him. And you.”

Eames — thoroughly unconcerned — asked, “Do I always wrinkle my forehead like that when I’m upset? It’s not a very good look. I think it ages me.”

“That’s it. We’re done here. Give me my gun.”

“No, wait. We’ve got least an hour. We should take advantage of this.”

“How?”

“Well,” Eames said carefully, “this might be the only chance I ever get to … you know … suck myself off.”

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Seems a shame to miss out on the experience,” Eames continued, “and now you’re doing that thing with my forehead again. You need to relax more.”

“Eames, you’re a pervert and a raging narcissist.”

“And I’m offering you a blowjob at work, darling.”

With that, Arthur made a mental note to be nicer to Yusuf, and started unbuckling his belt.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: body switch 
> 
> Thanks to kate_the_reader for the beta!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] ChasingRiver's Arthur/Eames Drabbles - AELDWS 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680209) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver)




End file.
